Battle in the Forest of Death
The wind slightly made its way through the bright rays of the sun. It was nearly ninety degrees outside and that slight breeze make a significant difference to those roaming the world. Among the intense heat was a single soul strutting through the plains all alone. The long straight hair on the being, would easily cause 'em to be confused with a woman. That would be until you looked closer from the front and noticed the missing bust. Not only that lack of breast, but the existing scar that sat on his chest. It would all begin to make sense if you knew that outfit. That lady-like kimono with the heavy Laxus-like purple fur trimmed coat on top gave up the mysterious man. It was he who rarely made an appearance to the public; Michael Draconus the legendary Yonko. His eyes were fixed on a building sitting directly in front of him. "That's it right there, Dryad Locks Guild hall. He is in there." Holding his hand out in front of him, Michael mumbled a few words, "Gravity Dragon's Push". In the next moment a repulsive force would be emitted from his hands aimed directly to the front of the building. The strong force of gravity would wipe the front side of the building completely off exposing the inside of the guild hall from the front. As the doors flung open with a mighty slam, all the cheer and merriment in the guildhall was suddenly silenced. The wizards stood paralyzed in their spots, not moving for as much as an inch. But a few of them refused to be frightened so easily. a group of five mages stepped forward at the doorway, taking a look upon the intruder on their grounds. A woman with pristine white hair stepped forward, staves strapped to her back and one in her right hand. "Who are you? State your business." As the woman finished her demand, Michael had already darted into the hall. With swiftness he reached to his waist and drew his blade towards his side. Side stepped to get behind the woman, he swung as though he was going to strike her down only to stab his blade into her shadow. Her body would sink into her own shadow. "My business is not with any of you." From his own shadow various clones of himself began to emerge rushing to the shadows of the others in the guild hall entrapping them in their own shadows as well. Each letting out wails as they fell down into darkness. "Come out, Hotoke. Atone for your sins. Or I swear, by my honor as a Dragon Slayer... you will wish you hadn't done all that you had so long ago." Placing his sword back in the sheath underneath his kimono, he stood firm and tall. The once joyous halls now stood empty. The only sign of that there was anything even remotely alive at this point, was the sound of footsteps slowly approaching. The steps approached Michael from the second floor. Around the corner came the man he was looking for. Clad in purple robes with vivid orange trimmings, hair tied into dreadlock, sharp blades attached as the hair shifted in it's chromatic glow. Hotoke stared down at the intruding man, his golden eyes surprisingly warm. "I already regret it." He said as he slowly walked down the stairs. "If you are here to open old wounds, you have already succeeded. If you are looking for trouble..." Hotoke gave the man another glance, this time, serious and nerve chilling. "You made a damn good job with imprisoning my Guildmates." Hotoke straightened himself to his full height, attempting to look as intimidating as possible. "Whatever you want to accomplish with this,I am certain that we can come to an arrangement. And I must warn you, my guildies does not take kindly to such treatment. Soon they will break out, of that much I am certain. So I suggest that you release them and allow me to talk some sense into them. Otherwise..:" He widened his arm and gestured to where all his guildmates once stood and sat. "You are gonna find yourself in one hell of a shitstorm." "That I can not do at this moment. It would not be safe for them in the midst of what is going to take place here. I even left Ebony behind. For the sins in your past have now come to haunt you." A sudden burst of magical power was exerted upon Hotoke and was clear this was the doing of Michael. It was all coming from his gravitational crush ability. The force of gravity around the two would increase drastically almost to the point as though Michael would seemingly fall helpless to his knees, something he wanted Hotoke to do. "I have come prepared for anything that happens here." Hotoke was overwhelmed by the sudden change of gravity, from standing tall and fearless, to being forced down to his knees, shock plastered all over his face. After a few seconds of experiencing this unnatural change, his features changed once more. With a determined look on his face, he spoke: "Please, do make this difficult." Hotoke raised his arm with small plants appearing, seemingly growing from his limb. "Firecracker Pepper Vines!" he cried out and punched through the floor and into the ground. Cracks and creaks could be heard from underneath. He then slowly forced his way up into a standing position. When he was standing, he strained himself as he raised his palm towards the stranger's direction. "Iron-Blood Shot!". From the palm of his hand there was a small orb of blood that rapidly took form which he then fired towards Michael. "I don't think you get it..." Michael mumbled before a repulsive force had been emitted within what remained of the hall. The force was strong enough to cancel the attack Hotoke launched at him. His actions also allowed him to push back any damage that he would sustain from the firecracker technique. Everything except his feet. If he had looked down he would have noticed all of the burn markings that laid upon them. "Secret Art: Dragon Emperor's Soaring Bite Strike!" After the chant a purple beam shot from Michael's palm ripping through the atmosphere at top speeds, with one target - Hotoke.